Santo Bus
by Black B
Summary: Draco Malfoy vê seu mundo perfeito se desintegrar ao lhe serem cortadas regalias essenciais à sua própria existência. Porém, percebe que sempre há uma luz no fundo de um bus lotado, barulhento e muito escaldante...Drarry!


_Título: "Santo Bus"_

_Autora: Black Blusher_

_Sinopse: Draco Malfoy vê seu mundo perfeito se desintegrar ao lhe serem cortadas regalias essenciais à sua própria existência. Porém, percebe que sempre há uma luz no fundo de um bus lotado, barulhento e muito escaldante..._

_Palavras: 3,548_

_Gênero: Slash e classificação "M" para determinadas ações praticadas e outras apenas 'imaginadas'..._

* * *

**"Quando a paixão entra pela porta principal, a sensatez foge pela porta dos fundos." (T. Fuller)**

* * *

**"Santo Bus"**

_.:Black Blusher:._

* * *

Oh Deuses! Como havia conseguido chegar em deplorável situação? Era decadente, realmente. Onde estava aquele loiro aristocrático que balançava suas sedosas mechas com o vento produzido pela velocidade acelerada de sua potente BMW?

Onde estava aquele deus grego vestido impecavelmente e com sensuais óculos escuros? Onde ele estava? Céus...

Bem que havia sonhado com algo quente como o próprio diabo se banhando em lava vulcânica ao lado de um bode cheirando a algo putrefato. E bem ao longe, um ser supremo, com longos cabelos claros e um cajado apontado em sua direção. Lembrava-se de ter estendido a mão ao glorioso ente brilhoso e que este em um segundo se transformou em um monstro tinhoso, com criaturas macabras saindo de pedaços de seu corpo.

É, deveria ter previsto.

Naquele mesmo dia, seu santificado pai havia lhe cortado a mesada, cancelado seus cheques e cartões, mudado a senha de sua conta bancária, e o pior, havia lhe confiscado seu charmoso meio de locomoção.

E por que de tudo isso? Coisa boba. Apenas por um bestificado comentário, agora ele reconhecia.

_-- Cissa anda tão abatida. Não sei o que acontece..._

_-- Talvez seja por causa do senhor, pai._

_-- Eu? Mas não fiz nada..._

_-- Este é o problema pai. Acho que o senhor não deve estar mais conseguindo levantar a barraca. Se é que me entende._

_-- ..._

_-- Não leve a mal pai, mas talvez a idade não esteja mais colaborando e a lei da gravidade tenha começado a fazer efeito._

_-- Moleque! Agora você vai ver como não estou mais colaborando..._

E realmente seu querido papai não lhe colaborou mais com nada. Achou que ele estivesse apenas se vingando, devido ao seu orgulho ferido, porém, passados três dias e nenhuma nota para gastar nem com o lanche em sua faculdade, ele passou a ficar preocupado.

E o que se faz nestas horas? Corre chorando para os braços da mamãe. E Draco acreditou piamente que sua esbelta mãe lhe socorreria lhe restabelecendo a mesada cortada e dizendo onde seu pai havia escondido seu carro. Isso até ele ver o sorrisinho sem graça que ela deu. E ele descobriu: pior que um pai que não encarava a realidade como um verdadeiro macho, muito pior era uma mãe mancomunada com este mesmo pai.

Estava perdido.

Apenas com o que restava da mesada passada. E dava graças aos deuses por ter ficado ruim do estômago e não ter podido ir na luxuosa boate que abrira a cerca de 5 km de sua casa, caso contrário não teria nem um tostão furado no bolso, nem mesmo os míseros necessários para pegar um ônibus para a faculdade.

Isso mesmo: um bendito, lotado e escaldante ônibus.

Cheio de pessoas esquisitas, com perfumes horrorosos e sem um mínimo senso para se vestirem de acordo com o que ditava a moda. Aliás, imaginava que a maioria das pessoas que estavam naquele veículo automotor nem deveriam saber o real significado da palavra "moda" e o quanto ela era importantíssima e fundamental para a existência de cada ser vivo.

Ao menos ele possuía algum entretenimento. Podia ficar fazendo anotações mentais sobre as piores combinações de todos os tempos, _by Draco Malfoy._ Com certeza, se lançasse um livro com apenas dicas pessoais, seria um arraso, uma febre mundial.

Não que quisesse esnobar, mas seus nobres genes lhe transmitiram toda a graça que possuía. Era um espetáculo em carne, osso e muito charme. Não era á toa que muitas pessoas só faltaram babar em seus lustrosos sapatos quando entrou elegantemente a escada que lhe levaria direto ás portas do inferno.

Passou reto, nariz empinado e peito estufado. Encontrou um lugar no fundo, que por sinal estava vazio, e acreditou que ainda existia algum deus bem lá em cima que era complacente com sua inusitada situação.

Olhou bem o banco antes de sentar e para se precaver, tirou um lenço de papel de sua mochila de grife e o limpou.

Se acomodou de maneira que suas finas roupas não se amarrotassem no trajeto e viu com enorme infelicidade o ônibus dando partida para ficar parando de cinco em cinco minutos, largando e pegando mais gente.

Era o tédio. Tinha convicção de que estava pagando sua penitências por no mínimo umas trinta encarnações.

E o ônibus começou a lotar e lotar. E alguns que entravam ficavam o encarando e principalmente encarando o espaço ao seu lado, no qual estrategicamente depositara sua mochila. Apenas virava a cara e olhava para o trânsito na rua, maldizendo seu pai por tê-lo posto em deplorável estado.

Alguém puxou a cordinha e um "pi" prolongado foi ouvido. A geringonça de metal barulhento freou abruptamente, pois já estava passando da parada. No que um passageiro saiu por trás, outro entrou pela frente, pagou e passou pela roleta, caminhando até o fundo, procurando um assento vazio.

Preferiu nem olhar quem entrava e fechou os olhos para fingir que estava dormindo. Duvidava que alguém acordaria um nobre ser apenas para pedir que retirasse a mochila do banco ao seu lado. Passado uns três minutos e nenhum cutucão ou palavra dita mais alto, abriu os olhos e viu...

_Pelos mil santinhos!_ No corredor do ônibus, de costas para o loiro, estava uma tentação vestida de roupas que não deixavam muito para a imaginação.

Um rapaz de estatura mediana, cabelos escuros, costas largas, cintura fina e o fundamental para Draco: a bunda mais linda que já havia tido o prazer de ver. A calça jeans desbotada colada ao corpo realçava os glúteos redondos e pelo que podia perceber, firmes...e oh! Com certeza deveriam ser lisinhos e de pele macia...

O cara estava usando uma camiseta justa que ia até a cintura, rosa claro e com apliques de _strass_ em forma de lagarto nas costas. A calça tinha alguns desfiados propositais e em seu pulso esquerdo havia uma pulseirinha com as cores do...arco-íris?

Oh! era tudo que Draco havia pedido...

Sim, apesar de ser conhecido como o provável maior galã de toda a universidade e ter noventa por cento da população feminina babando deliberadamente por ele, o loiro não conseguia resistir aos encantos de um belo homem.

E ao que tudo indicava pela parte traseira, a dianteira do indivíduo deveria ser ainda mais deliciosa e Draco estava louco para provar que sua teoria estava certa.

E pior que ele estava tão perto que conseguia até sentir o perfume masculino proveniente do homem de cabelos escuros. Aquilo o estava embriagando.

O veículo continuou andando e parando e catando mais gente. Draco estava hipnotizado pela maneira como o corpo a sua frente se movia. Pelo jeito ele era uma pessoa muito inquieta. De cinco em cinco segundos mudava a posição, trocava o peso do corpo de um lado para o outro. Era um verdadeiro espetáculo a forma como aquelas duas belas saliências simétricas respondiam aos movimentos do dono.

Em um momento de torpor, Malfoy passou a criar imagens mentais de como seria ter suas mãos agarrando aqueles montes tão convidativos. Apertá-los, mordê-los... como seriam aqueles monumentos rebolando em sua direção enquanto estocava fundo naquela parte que piscava apenas para o atrair.

-- Ahh!...

Deuses...Draco abriu os olhos espantado com sua linha de pensamento e checou que ninguém havia escutado o seu gemido, uma vez que o barulho do ônibus sobressaia as suas lamúrias.

Passou a sentir um incômodo em sua calça, de repente ela havia ficado muito apertada. Olhou para frente de novo e se arrependeu devido as conseqüências catastróficas que ocorreram em uma parte de seu corpo.

O garoto havia se abaixado para pegar um papel que havia caído e Draco pensou seriamente que ele deveria receber uma sanção por praticar tamanho delito. Será que ele não possuía noção do resultado de suas ações? Mas oh sim! Havia um tremendo nexo causal entre a posição extremamente erótica, que incluía um abaixamento com joelhos retos – fator que demonstrava uma incrível flexibilidade –, uma bunda totalmente empinada em sua direção e um pênis agora completamente rígido, pulsante e dolorido.

Estava suando. Colocou as mãos sobre sua calça em uma estúpida tentativa de esconder sua gloriosa ereção. Aquilo era demais para seu frágil coração. Deveria ser proposital, o garoto devia saber o poder que tinha sobre os meros mortais e se utilizar de artifícios eróticos para enfeitiçá-los.

Ele ficou tempo demais procurando o papel e Draco não teve outra solução a não ser de colocar a mochila em seu colo para tentar disfarçar o tamanho de sua libido. Ato este que fez o garoto instantaneamente se virar e mirar o lugar agora vago.

-- "Humm".-- Não conseguiu evitar que um gemido rouco passasse rasgando por sua garganta. Quase gozou.

Sua teoria estava certa. Era a perfeição. Uma obra.

Tinha olhos verdes brilhantes que o estavam encarando de maneira quase cômica, enfeitados por grossas e delineadas sobrancelhas negras. Uma pele de um tom bronzeado que Draco invejou por dois segundos, sem marcas, lisa, perfeita. E como se não bastasse, uma boca vermelha como cereja, que chegou a arrepiar seus cabelinhos da nuca ao imaginá-la em ação.

O peito definitivamente parecia malhado, não tanto quanto seu, mas ainda sim perfeito, na medida certa para encaixá-lo com o próprio corpo. E pela ondulação que marcava a parte da frente do jeans do garoto, tudo indicava que ele era muito bem dotado, obrigado. Draco também agradecia. Às vezes amava ser o passivo, dependendo da companhia, claro.

Foi descendo os olhos e encontrou coxas torneadas, com os músculos sendo marcados pelo tecido da calça apertada. Sua boca já estava seca e de repente voltou a si e um gracioso tom escarlate tomou conta de sua face.

Ele estava secando o garoto na maior cara de pau...olhou pra cima e viu que o moreno possuía um sorriso em seus lábios...e oh! Que sorriso. Draco engoliu a saliva dolorosamente.

-- "Tá vago?"-- perguntou a "tentação" para o loiro, enquanto apontava em direção ao banco que anteriormente era ocupado pela mochila de Draco.

Malfoy tremeu nas bases. Mas será que este ser não possuía nenhum defeito? Seu membro latejou mais forte e uma dor ultrapassou seu corpo. Ele precisava se aliviar, mas como? Aquela voz pareceu um canto enfeitiçado de mil sereias...como seria ele gemendo abaixo de si? "Meu santo!". Draco afastou a imagem que teimava em se formar, sua situação já estava muito delicada, e a mochila pesada em cima de sua parte tão sensível o estava matando.

-- "Si-sim".-- tentou não tremer, mas foi impossível.

O garoto se sentou ao seu lado, de um jeito meio desleixado, com as pernas afastadas e as mãos sobre os joelhos e Draco queria se enforcar...que mãos!!!

-- "Que inferno!"

-- "Como?"

Draco não havia se tocado o quão alto havia praguejado, e o garoto ao seu lado não estava ajudando em nada.

-- "Passei da minha parada..." -- Oh, e agora olhando bem, realmente tinha passado.

-- "Ah..."

Um silêncio incômodo se formou entre os dois. A situação de Draco piorava a cada curva que o ônibus dava e o garoto caia para seu lado, chocando as peles. Era eletricidade pura. Chegava a tremer e se arrepiar sentindo frios passageiros que na verdade não passavam do seu prazer.

Começou a mexer a mochila disfarçadamente, movimentando sobre seu membro que gritava por atenção. Um barulho estrangulado saiu praticamente de seu âmago e não pôde evitar fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para o lado. Sorte que era noite e a iluminação do ônibus era precária e seu assento junto com o moreno eram os dois últimos do fundão do lado esquerdo, visto que do lado direito havia a porta para saída. Poderia dizer quase que estava com sua privacidade em dia, isso até abrir os olhos, virar para o lado e ver aquele espetáculo o olhando embasbacado.

"Deus, será que ele percebeu?"

Escorregou a mochila um pouco mais pra baixo e depois pra cima enquanto encarava o moreno e gemia baixinho.

Viu que a belezura corou se dando conta do que fazia e como fazia. Deu um sorrisinho de lado e passou a movimentar seu quadril em direção àquela peça que até então apenas lhe tinha servido como carregadora de cadernos e livros.

-x-x-

O moreno se sentou reto em seu banco tentando esquecer o que o loiro fazia ao seu lado. Mas como não notar aquele indivíduo? Era simplesmente impossível...seria como evitar ver o sol no verão ou as flores na primavera. Apenas não sabia como se portar. O fato era que as ações do outro o estavam causando efeitos colaterais impropriados para o momento e o lugar.

Se sentia febril perto dele. Sua pele queimava, ardia. E o loiro era fogo, um vulcão em erupção. Deveria ser um amante de primeira, daqueles que primeiro matava o companheiro de prazer para só então se saciar.

O homem perfeito, que se pudesse teria pra si. Queria vê-lo louco e gemendo, se contorcendo, por cima ou por baixo, não importava, desde que fosse consigo.

_Senhora amada!_ Fazia muito tempo que alguém não lhe despertava esta paixão avassaladora, que vai tomando conta de cada célula, se espalhando feito fogo em rastilho de pólvora...se ele desse um simples sinal, não deixaria passar.

-x-x-

A qualquer momento Draco se atiraria por uma saída de emergência. Era demais pra suportar. Apenas a fricção com sua mochila não dava conta. Precisava de um toque de verdade, _alguém_ de verdade...

Já estava suando. Mesmo a movimentação parecendo mínima em seu colo, por dentro a ebulição estava à todo vapor. Se sentia fervilhando internamente, se eletrocutando, esperando apenas o toque certo para se entregar e se jogar de vez naquele caldeirão de sensações.

Oh! Nunca pensou que uma viagem de ônibus pudesse ser tão prazerosa. Estava tentado à agradecer seu pai por lhe impossibilitar outro meio de transporte. Mas primeiro de tudo ele desejava era dar um fim para o seu martírio de dor e prazer. Resolveu: atiraria no alvo, e se acertasse, mataria duas labaredas de fogo com um único extintor..._sua curiosidade e sua carne necessitada_.

-- "Amei sua pulseira!" -- o outro virou lentamente o rosto em sua direção. --"Sou absolutamente apaixonado pelo arco-íris." -- abriu um de seus inúmeros sorrisos, o que ele julgava o mais sedutor.

Viu o outro engolir em seco e passar a língua sobre os lábios cereja. Ah! Aquilo já era castigo. Levantou sua mochila e olhou languidamente para aquele rosto perfeito, como em um convite mudo.

-x-x-

O moreno olhou para os lados e percebeu que os outros passageiros estavam muito entretidos cuidando dos lugares por onde passavam e ouvindo o estridente som do rádio juntamente com o alto barulho das ferragens do veículo.

O sinal havia sido dado e _pelos deuses!_ Nunca alguém havia sido tão indiretamente direto com ele. Quando o outro levantou a mochila, pôde observar nitidamente o volume espetacular que forçava a calça pra cima, quase arrebentando-a. Sentiu uma pontada em seu próprio membro. Era muito bom pra ser verdade...

Colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a coxa do loiro e viu que ele suspirou de maneira quase indecente. Foi escorregando-a até chegar aquele monumento que tanto chamou sua atenção. Passou a fazer movimentos por cima da calça do outro ao mesmo tempo em que a mochila estava em cima de seu braço, ocultando o que se passava ali.

Com certa dificuldade conseguiu abrir o zíper e deslizou seu dedos por dentro da cueca do outro. Seu braço estava doendo devido a posição completamente torta e desconfortável, mas com a adrenalina a mil, este detalhe não teve valor algum. Fechou seus dedos em volta do membro do loiro e sentiu a textura macia se contrastando com a dureza. Sentiu a veia saliente e pulsando sob seus toques.

Olhou para o rosto afogueado daquele que mais parecia um anjo pérfido e se deliciou ao perceber que ele mordia os lábios para evitar que os gemidos escapassem por eles. Os olhos estavam semi-cerrados e o quadril agora passava a se ondular de encontro a sua mão, cada vez mais forte. O seu próprio membro já estava semi ereto, apenas com a visão daquele pedaço de mau caminho sendo subjugado por seus dedos.

-x-x-

Draco estava no céu. _Oh!_ O moreno tinha pegada...sua vontade era de jogá-lo no chão do ônibus e tomá-lo até fazê-lo perder os sentidos. Queria experimentar o sabor daquela boca, provar que todo seu corpo era tão macio quanto suas mãos, queria vê-lo gemer e pedir por mais, mais e mais, como inconscientemente estava fazendo. Queria que o moreno gritasse o seu nome e gozasse infinitas vezes por ele e para ele. Queria ver o rosto dele quando chegasse ao clímax, sentir seu calor quando entrasse nele...

--"Oh deuses! Eu quero..."

--"O que?"

--"Você!".

Pena que o local era inapropriado, caso contrário abriria suas roupas e se entregaria no mesmo instantes. Já estava completamente ereto, e depois da declaração do loiro, sentiu que poderia gozar apenas o observando.

Passou a movimentar mais rápido sua mão e de tempos em tempos olhava ao redor para detectar se eram observados. Nada, ao menos isso.

Malfoy estava a um passo de colocar sua mão em trabalho e fazer o mesmo que aquele moreno estava fazendo consigo quando viu ele executar um barulho de negação com a mão e uma expressão de contrariedade no rosto.

Apenas sentiu que ele liberou seu membro quando estava quase_ lá._..

Olhou interrogativo para o moreno e quase chorou quando ele respondeu: "A próxima parada é a minha." Viu ele mexendo no bolso de sua jaqueta que carregava consigo e que apenas agora a tinha percebido. Tirou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta, escreveu algo e o entregou. Se levantou e lhe deu um amplo sorriso, logo em seguida colocando a jaqueta na frente de seu jeans para ocultar a enorme escultura e por fim puxando a tal da cordinha, sinalizando para o ônibus parar.

Foi com uma enorme dor no coração que Malfoy viu aquela bunda rebolando magnificamente e tomando o rumo para ir embora. E foi com uma ainda mais enorme pontada em seu membro que observou a porta se fechando, o ônibus dando partida e um ser horripilante adentrando-o pela parte da frente.

Colocou a mochila novamente em posição, só que desta vez para cobrir aquela parte de seu corpo que estava pedindo por socorro.

A respiração estava difícil, ainda podia sentir os dedos daquele ser fabuloso formigando ao redor de seu membro. Enquanto se perdia em devaneios, sentiu um forte odor e um peso ao seu lado. Olhou que canto de olho e viu provavelmente a mulher mais feia de toda a sua existência. Aliás, feia era apelido, era um dragão, um estafermo, algo esdrúxulo.

Brochou na mesma hora.

Pediu licença e se levantou, ainda com o membro meio doído, latejando e com resquícios do prazer. Mas o calor daquela mão ainda estava marcada em seu corpo. Precisava encontrá-lo de novo. Era um manjar dos deuses, um pão...ah! Ele queria e muito daquela farinha...queria se esbaldar, se empanturrar daquela massa tão atrativa.

É, teria que brigar mais vezes com seu pai. Agora ele quem tinha que tratar de armar sua própria barraca. E já sabia muito bem quem seria seu honrado convidado.

Desceu do ônibus sem noção de onde estava...nem iria mais pra sua aula, já estava completamente atrasado. Ligaria para o motorista particular de sua mãe, ele com certeza iria o busc...

--"Santo deus!"-- Como se tivesse se lembrado de algo muito importante, e que de fato era, abriu sua mochila com o coração acelerado à procura do pedaço de papel que o moreno havia lhe dado. Estava desesperado, nem se lembrava se havia chegado a guardar. Com as mãos tremendo de nervoso, foi abrindo os diversos compartimentos e amaldiçoando o momento em que escolheu uma mochila tão cheia de badulaques e frescuras.

-- "Graças!"-- um alívio cruzou seu corpo quando encontrou seu mapa do tesouro, que o levaria ao grande prêmio. Beijou o pedaço de papel de felicidade e seus olhos se alargaram ao ver no canto da folha o timbre de sua universidade...e o mais importante: apenas os estudantes de lá que as ganhavam , ou seja...estudavam no mesmo lugar e nunca o tinha visto...que perda de tempo e oportunidade! Mas nada que não pudesse remediar.

No meio do papel, com letras caprichadas estava escrito: "_Harry Potter"_ e logo abaixo um número de celular. Riu-se pensando como sua sorte havia mudado. Ligar para motorista particular que nada! Iria era ligar para aquele ser deslumbrante, aquela tentação, aquela luxúria em forma de homem. E que homem!!!

-x-x-

_Naquele mesmo dia, Draco Malfoy telefonou para Harry Potter. Este por sinal, lhe atendeu sorrindo. Se encontraram e se amaram. E depois continuaram se encontrando, e perceberam enfim, que por trás de todo aquele fogo, um sentimento nasceu, criou raízes e se entranhou em algum pontinho de seus corações._

_E juntos permaneceram por tempos incontáveis, ou por toda suas existências. Mas quem vai saber? O importante é saber que foi infinito enquanto durou..._

...Fim...

* * *

**"Quando nos dominam as paixões, produzem em nós agitações confusas, e fazem de nossa vida uma sucessão de movimentos opostos e dolorosos." [**Lacordaire**] ...**_ e extremamente prazerosos, conforme Draco e Harry..._

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:** Ah! Amo este casal...e quanto ao bus, me baseei nos que pego mesmo [a estrutura]...u.u E sinceramente, não é de toda ficctícia a história, pois tem cada coisa que a gente vê ou ouve falar, que barbaridade... huahuahua..._

_Fora isso, bjão e espero sinceramente que gostem da história. Até a próxima! :P _

* * *


End file.
